ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nothin' but a Good Time
Nothin' But A Good Time: The Poison Collection}} "Nothin' but a Good Time" is the first single from the glam metal band Poison's second studio album Open Up and Say... Ahh! The B-sides are "Livin' For the Minute" and "Look But You Can't Touch". The song was released as a single in 1988 on Enigma Records and reached #6 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and #19 on the Mainstream rock charts. |title = Allmusic (Poison charts and awards) Billboard singles|publisher=}} It also charted at number 10 on the Australian charts and number 35 on the UK Singles chart. Music video The music video features a restaurant employee, played by the same actor who appeared in the video for Mötley Crüe's "You're All I Need", washing dishes while listening to the Kiss hit single "Rock and Roll All Nite", performed by Poison. The manager enters, turns off the radio, and delivers to the employee a scathing reprimand, reminding the employee that he is being paid "to wash dishes, not to listen to that... that rock 'n' roll," and accusing him of "moving in two speeds: slow, and stop." The manager exits, whereupon the employee abandons the dishes and kicks open a nearby door to reveal a concert hall stage, upon which the band then performs the song. When the song is over, the manager returns, discovering, to his surprise, that all the dishes are washed. Albums "Nothin' but a Good Time" is on the following albums: * Open Up and Say...Ahh! * Swallow This Live (live version) * Poison's Greatest Hits: 1986-1996 * Power to the People (live version) * Show Me Your Hits (Alternate version) * The Best of Poison: 20 Years of Rock * Open Up and Say...Ahh! - 20th Anniversary Edition * Good Songs & Great Friends (feat. Ace Frehley, Michael Anthony) - released as a single Other appearances "Nothin' but a Good Time" was performed by Poison, with the cast of Rock of Ages, at the 63rd Tony Awards on June 7, 2009. After the performance, as the band made their way backstage, a piece of the stage scenery collapsed on Bret Michaels. Chart performance Cover versions Reel Big Fish covered the song on their 2009 album Fame, Fortune and Fornication. The song used in the movie The Rocker where it was covered by the fictional band A.D.D. The actual recording was mostly done by Chad Fischer with Teddy Geiger singing lead vocals. This version was released on the film's soundtrack album. Appearances in other media * A cover of the song is featured in the game Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s (erroneously credited as "Ain't Nothin' But a Good Time"), while the master track is featured in Guitar Hero: Smash Hits (this time correctly credited) and was featured as a downloadable track for the ''Rock Band'' series. * The song is featured in the movies ''Grind'', Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, ''Friday Night Lights'', and ''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' as well as the TV show Hindsight. * The NHL's Washington Capitals play this song after every home victory. * In The Simpsons season 11 episode "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge", Otto hires a Poison tribute band called Cyanide to play this song at his wedding. However, the band can only play the intro before Otto's fiancé, Becky, stops them. * The song is featured in the trailer for the 2008 film Zack and Miri Make a Porno and the teaser trailer for the film Grown Ups 2. * The song is referenced in the game Mercenaries 2: World in Flames as the name of an achievement. * The song is played in the movie Yogi Bear when Yogi and Boo-Boo water ski, and in the Regular Show episode "My Mom", when the song is played during a montage sequence where Mordecai, Rigby, High-Five Ghost and Muscle Man blow off work. * The song, plus two other Poison songs are downloadable for Rock Band 3. * Professional wrestling tag team Dunn & Marcos, The Ring Crew Express, used the song as their entrance theme while in Ring of Honor. * The song is combined with Sister Christian by Night Ranger and Just Like Paradise by David Lee Roth in the 2012 film adaptation of ''Rock of Ages''. * "Nothin’ But A Good Time" is available since October 14, 2014, as a purchasable and downloadable song for the music video game Rocksmith 2014, featuring guitar and bass parts as well as authentic tones. References External links * Category:1988 songs Category:1988 singles Category:Songs written by Bobby Dall Category:Songs written by Bret Michaels Category:Songs written by Rikki Rockett Category:Songs written by C.C. DeVille Category:Poison (American band) songs Category:Song recordings produced by Tom Werman Category:Enigma Records singles